The present invention pertains to strip-type doors, and more particularly to means for mounting individual strips having faces overlapping each other on a lintel over the door opening.
A strip-type door normally comprises a number of individual strips made of flexible plastic synthetic material, which strips are vertically suspended on a series of swingable supports swingably connected to the lintel over the door opening. In the known constructions, a swingable support is provided with a supporting sleeve having two portions which are positioned on a supporting tube secured to the lintel of the door opening. In order to mount or dismount the strips of the strip-type door from the lintel, two halves of sleeve-type swingable supports must be positioned on the supporting tube together or separately one from another so as to enable one to mount on or remove the swingable support from the supporting tube. Such mounting and dismounting have been found considerably expensive, especially in the relatively high and large constructions of the door.